A Loving Sickness
by EuphemiaXSuzaku4ever
Summary: My first Jack and Sally fanfic! I don't own anything! Set after the movie. Sally is missing, and when Jack finds her she is soaked and unconscious. I suck with summaries. FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! PLEASE R&R!
1. A Loving Sickness

A deathly scream sounded through the night.

"What in the world?" said a very confused skeleton. Jack Skellington looked at his alarm clock. 3:18. He sighed, and slowly got himself out of his comfy bed. He strolled downstairs to see who rang his doorbell. He opened the door to reveal Dr. Finklestein. Rain pounded on his head, drenching him. Jack had no idea how he had gotten up his jagged front steps, but he wasn't about to ask.

"Jack, I need your help!" the doctor said urgently.

"Of course, please come in!" Jack said. Dr. Finklestein wheeled himself into the Pumpkin King's home. Jack closed the door behind him. "What's the problem?"

"It's Sally." he simply said.

"Sally? What's wrong with Sally?"

"She hasn't been home for two days."

"What?" Jack gasped. They had gone out two nights ago at Spiral Hill…

"Usually when she sneaks out she comes back in a few hours. Of course, I do have Jewel now, however she isn't the best at cooking…" the doctor explained. Jack stood there with worry on his face. He tried to hide it.

"What makes you think I can help find Sally?" Jack asked, his voice wavering slightly. The doctor stared Jack in the face.

"You think I don't know about you two?" he said with a smirk. If Jack could blush, his face surely would've given him away.

"Well…we have no time for such things, we've got to find Sally!" Jack said changing the subject. He was halfway to the door, when he realized he was still in his night clothes. Dr. Finklestein left with a nod, and said he would be at his home. Jack ran upstairs and quickly changed into his pinstripe suit, and grabbed an umbrella.

* * *

"Sally?" Jack called into the night. "Sally?

It was thundering in Halloween Town, and Jack had gone to the cemetery looking for Sally. He reached the grave of his dog, and tapped his leg. Zero bounded up from the ground, his pumpkin nose glowing bright.

"Find Sally, Zero!" Jack urged him. Zero barked in reply, and took off into the night. Meanwhile, Jack went to Spiral Hill, where he had last seen Sally. She wasn't at the base, or the top. Jack searched all around the hill, but no sign of her. Jack heard a sudden bark. "Zero?"

Zero came floating over and tugged on Jack's sleeve. "Did you find Sally?"

Zero tugged harder. Jack followed his dog deep into the forest, and saw an outline of something against a tree. He squinted, then gasped. "Sally!"

Jack ran over with his umbrella. He knelt down to her. Sally's red hair fell onto her face in swirls. All of her limbs were missing. Jack pushed the hair out of Sally's face. She was freezing, and she was completely soaked. He tried to shake her awake, but her eyes didn't open. He picked up what remained of her in one long arm, and carried her to Dr. Finklestein's.

* * *

"Sally?" said a muffled voice. "Sally, are you all right?"

"Mmm…"

"Doctor, she's waking up!"

"Jack?" Sally said slowly. She felt a hand on her forehead. Sally opened her eyes. Jack Skellington was leaning over her bedside, feeling her forehead. He smiled at her.

"I'm here, Sally." he said softly. He kissed her cheek. Sally blushed a light pink.

"Is she finally awake?" a scratchy voice said. Sally heard the doctor's wheelchair come into her room.

"Yes, she's looking a little better." Jack said. Sally tried to sit up, but alas, her arms and legs were gone. She sighed in embarrassment. She didn't want Jack to see her like this. They hadn't been dating for very long. Dr. Finklestein wheeled over to Sally's bed.

"Where were you?" he barked at her. Sally's head throbbed with pain at the sound.

"Doctor, please! She can't handle this right now."

"No, it's quite all right, Jack." Sally assured him, when the throbbing stopped. "I was in the forest, and I fell asleep against a tree, and when I woke up, my arms and legs were gone. Then I laid there for a day because I knew no one would hear me if I yelled. Then I fell asleep at night again. Now I'm here."

The doctor sighed. Sally coughed.

"You can't go losing your limbs like that, girl!"

"I remember something else, too." Sally spoke up. "When I woke up and my arms and legs were missing, I thought I heard laughing…like little children."

"Lock, Shock and Barrel…" Jack said under his breath. "Doctor, please watch over Sally. I have something I need to attend to."

Jack walked out of the doctor's house. It was only a few hours after daybreak. The storm had passed. He made his way down to a wooden bridge, that led to a tree house-home to three naughty little children.

* * *

"Yahtzee!"

"Lock, you cheated!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

A brawl soon followed. Jack entered the tree house unnoticed. He stared at the three fighting children, then pulled back his face and roared. The little children stopped. They jumped and lined up in front of the scary Pumpkin King. In front of Jack stood: a boy in a devil's costume, complete with real tail; a girl in a purple witch's costume; and a smaller boy with a lollipop stuck in his hair.

"Lock?" Jack asked.

"Here!" the boy responded.

"Shock?"

"Yes?" the girl said sweetly.

"Barrel?"

"What?" the small boy answered. He pulled the lollipop out of his hair and threw it in the trash.

"You all remember my friend, Sally?" Jack said sternly.

"Who?" Lock asked.

"The girl with the stitches?" Shock pondered.

"The one who's arms we-"

"SHUT UP, BARREL!" the other two shouted. Jack knelt down to Barrel's eye level.

"Go on, Barrel. What were you going to say?"

Lock and Shock were making faces behind Jack. Jack turned around and assured them that if they continued…well, let's just say they weren't going to like the outcome. They backed off. Jack turned back to Barrel. "What were you going to say?"

"Well…" said Barrel innocently. He was the most well-behaved out of the trio. The most well-behaved a former 'Boogie's Boy' could be, anyways.

"Yes?" Jack stared into Barrel's eyes, scaring him out of his mind.

"We-took-Sally's-arms-and-legs-while-she-was-sleeping-and-threw-them-up-a-tree!" the words came flooding out of Barrel's mouth. He clamped his hands over his mouth. Jack smiled.

"Thank you Barrel." Jack produced another lollipop from his jacket. Barrel took it from Jack's bony hand and ran over to his cohorts. They stared daggers at him. Jack ran out the door and headed towards the thick woods.

* * *

"Doctor, she's getting worse." Jewel said. She patted Sally's forehead with a damp cloth. Sally was sleeping, and her body temperature was steadily decreasing. Sally coughed heavily.

"Hmf. It's what she gets for sneaking out-going places she not allowed, WITH PEOPLE SHE SHOULDN'T BE WITH-"

"WOULD YOU GIVE IT A REST!" Jewel yelled at the doctor. He only stared back. Jewel softened. "Her hypothermia is turning into pneumonia. I don't know what to do…"

Dr. Finklestien steered his chair over to her. He patted her back gently.

"It's going to be all right, she's going to be fine." he said, not believing his own words. Sally's temperature steadily hovered at 93. Sally's face twitched every now and then, but she remained asleep.

* * *

"Zero! I found the last one!"

Jack's voice was met with a happy bark from his dog, who floated over to his master. Jack carefully climbed the tree where Sally's arm was. It waved at him weakly. Jack reached with his long arm and grabbed Sally's hand. The branch he was on broke.

"Whoa!" Jack tumbled down to the ground, and hit his back with a loud THUD. His head popped off his neck from impact and went rolling down a hill. Jack's body followed after his head while it yelled, "Over here! No, left! YOUR OTHER LEFT! Ow!"

Zero followed his master all the way down the hill, and found the head buried in the bushes. Jack's body picked the head out of the bushes and secured it back on his neck. "Ah, much better."

"Arf arf!" Zero barked. Jack looked up to see Sally's arm in his mouth.

"Good boy, Zero! Let's bring that to Sally!" Jack said. He took the arm away from the dog and walked back up the hill. He wandered into the woods and found the large bag he had brought with him. Jack put Sally's arm inside, and carefully picked it up and slung it over his shoulder. He hurried out of the woods and reached the Spiral Hill. Jack felt a nudge come from the bag. He put it down and opened it. One of Sally's hands had came undone and jumped out of the bag. Jack stared at it for a moment, then picked it up and tried to put it back inside. Sally's hand grasped Jack's and refused to let go. Jack smiled. He closed the bag back up and slung it over his shoulder again. He held Sally's hand all the way through town.

* * *

"It's freezing." Sally whispered. Sally twitched under the thin blanket. She heard the front door open. She coughed.

"Hello?" called a voice. Sally's eyes opened slightly.

"Jack?" she said faintly. She could hear the doctor's wheelchair rush to greet him. Everything they said was somewhat muffled. Then Sally heard the rush of footsteps coming up to her room. She closed her eyes again; she was too tired to keep them open any longer. She heard her door open, and small footsteps walked over to her bed. Sally heard a bag being dropped. She finally had the strength to open her eyes. Jack Skellington was sitting next to her bedside. He turned to see she was awake.

"Hello, sleepyhead. How are you feeling?" he asked gently.

"F-f-fine." she shivered. "I'm just a little cold."

His hand went straight to her forehead. His face turned worried.

"Sally, you don't look well, and you're cold as ice." he said. Sally coughed again and assured Jack she was fine. Jack pulled his other hand up for her to see. Sally's hand was still holding Jack's. He smiled. "You can let go now."

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's quite all right. I rather enjoyed it." Jack chuckled. Sally finally smiled. Her hand let go of his and went in the bag. Jack pulled out Sally's arms.

"I found all your attachments." he said with a grin. "I warmed them by the fire."

Jewel came in with some string and a needle. She quickly sewed Sally's arms and legs back on, while Jack told Sally the story of how three little tricksters had stolen her appendages. Sally grinned throughout the story, and when she was complete, she sat up.

"What a wonderful story." she said jokingly. Jack laughed.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked. Sally nodded, and despite her efforts, and small cough ensued. Jewel smiled and left them alone. "That's wonderful, I was worried about you."

Sally blushed.

"Jack, I-"

"Awake now, I see."

Sally jumped at the voice. Dr. Finklestein came into the room.

"Yes…I'm back together again." Sally said. Dr. Finklestein wheeled himself over to Sally's side. He got out a thermometer and put it in Sally's mouth. It slowly moved into the nineties but didn't go very far. Jack looked at Sally. Her eyes looked distant. The doctor removed the thermometer and read it. Sally laid back in bed.

"94. It's gone up." Dr. Finklestein said. He turned around and was leaving when Sally started to shake. Jack leaned toward her.

"Sally? Sally, what's wrong?" Jack asked anxiously. The doctor turned back around.

"So cold…so cold…" she said. Her eyes were wide open. She looked at Jack. Jack leapt from his chair and ran downstairs. He returned with numerous blankets. He gently laid them on Sally. Sally's shaking slowed, but didn't stop. Dr. Finklestein went downstairs to get medicine.

"Thank you." she said. Jack smiled meekly. Jewel ran upstairs with the medicine. Sally drank it, and closed her eyes. Jewel put a damp cloth on her head. Sally's shaking slowed some more, then stopped completely. Jack returned to the chair by Sally's side, and waited for her to wake up again.

* * *

Meanwhile, the mayor was running around town looking for the Pumpkin King. It seemed that everyone knew where Jack was except the mayor. While he was running around like an idiot, everyone else simply went on with their day. The corpse kid and the mummy child were busy building a mud monster while their parents watched from the benches. The winged bat child soon joined in. However, their attempts were crushed; literally. The mayor walked through the mud monster as if it didn't exist. The children sighed. The mummy child ran over to the mayor and pulled on his pant leg. The mayor looked down. The mummy child pointed to the doctor's laboratory.

"Is that where Jack is?" said the mayor's sad face. The mummy child nodded. The other children ran up to him.

"Yeah, he's there with Miss Sally. She's sick." said the corpse kid. The mayor's face turned happy. The witches flew over on their broomsticks.

"Who's Sally?" they demanded.

"That pretty rag doll of the doctor's." the winged bat child replied. The witches looked at each other in disgust.

"Why her? She's not even scary!" said the short witch.

"Who cares? I finally know where Jack is!" the mayor said. He waddled towards the doctor's place, then felt another tug on his pant leg. He looked down at the corpse kid.

"Leave Jack alone. Miss Sally is sick, and she needs him." he said. The mayor's face turned back to sad. He shuffled back to his own home, pouting.

* * *

Sally still wasn't awake after sunset. Dr. Finklestein had gone to bed. Jewel tried to convince Jack to go home and rest as well, but he assured her he would be fine. She shrugged and went to bed anyway. Jack looked back at Sally. She remained motionless. Her head was tilted slightly towards him. He marveled at her beauty while he stroked her cheek.

"When you get better, we'll have a picnic at Spiral Hill, and watch the sunset. We'll really hold hands through town, and gaze into the stars. Just as I promised." He kissed her cheek. Sally's head moved slightly. Jack watched vigilantly. After a minute he relaxed. He laid his head against the wall and watched Sally sleep.

* * *

"Mmm…" Sally yawned. She slowly sat up. It was still dark outside. She looked to her bedside. The Pumpkin King sat asleep in the chair beside her. Sally smiled, and slowly got out of bed. She stumbled over to her dresser, and gripped it for support. Her head was a little dizzy. Sally crept out of her room, and made her way downstairs. She drank a glass of water, then tiptoed over to the ramp leading upstairs. Sally coughed hard, then stared at the long walk up. It seemed so much shorter on the way down. She turned around. Sally started back towards the kitchen, but suddenly the room began to spin around her. She felt herself falling backwards-into open arms. Sally opened her eyes to reveal Jack Skellington. She quickly stood up.

"I'm sorry! Did I wake you?" she asked.

"No, not at all. Are you all right?" he asked her. Sally nodded.

"I came down for a drink of water." she looked up at the ramp. "I don't think I can make it back up, though."

She suddenly was swept off her feet. Sally instinctively put her hands around Jack's neck.

"Do you think I'm going to drop you?" he chuckled. Sally blushed.

"No. I just…I…" Sally smiled and put her arms down. She rested her head against his chest. He smiled and carried her back upstairs. He placed Sally on her bed. Jack pulled the covers over her, and sat back in his chair. Sally looked at him and coughed once. "Shouldn't you go back home?"

"Why? You're still sick. My place is here, with you." he said. Sally blushed again. She brought up her once-interrupted question.

"Jack, I…" she couldn't finish. He took her hand.

"I know. I love you, too." he replied. Sally beamed. Jack grinned his skeleton grin, then leaned down and kissed her softly. Sally's eyes twitched with excitement, then closed and she kissed Jack back. They pulled away at the same time. Sally giggled.

"I hope I don't get you sick." she said. He laughed.

"Don't worry, skeletons don't get sick." he said. Sally smiled, and closed her eyes.

* * *

"101. You're sick."

Jack sighed. He coughed heavily. Sally giggled. She was sitting up in her bed, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"I thought skeletons didn't get sick." she teased. Dr. Finklestein scoffed and left the room to go fetch medicine.

"Yes, well, *cough* you're a bad influence." he laughed. He began coughing again. Sally smiled.

"Don't worry. The doctor made a special medicine for you. It'll help you get over this cold quickly." she said. He smiled again. He began to shiver. Sally draped a blanket over him.

"Thank you."

"You should go home and get some well-deserved rest." Sally instructed.

"But you-"

"I'm fine. The doctor said my pneumonia is almost gone. Please, go home. For me?" she asked. Jack looked at her.

"All right. I'll go home-for you." Jack said, before coughing again. He made his way downstairs, and took the medicine from the doctor. Jack thanked him, and left the doctor's house. The mayor saw him, and immediately ran over to him.

"Jack! How's our Sally doing? Better, I hope!" he asked with his happy face. Jack coughed faintly.

"Yes, she's much better now." Jack coughed again.

"Did you catch something too?" the mayor asked with a chuckle.

"It's just a little cold, nothing serious." he said. Jack shivered. "Anyways, I have to go home and get some rest now. I won't be planning Halloween for a little while."

"Won't be planning Halloween?" the mayor's sad face whirled around.

"Just for a little while, Mayor." Jack's head was pounding from the mayor's cries. He walked toward his house, and opened the gate. The mayor was still shouting and wailing. Jack's head couldn't take much more. "I'm going inside, please don't follow me."

The mayor stopped crying, and left Jack alone. Jack held his head in pain as he wandered up the steps into his house. He was greeted by Zero, who barked happily. Jack gripped his head again. "Shh, quiet Zero. I have a headache." he said. Zero whimpered, then laid in his basket. Jack walked upstairs to his bedroom, and fell asleep under the covers.

* * *

Jack woke up shivering.

"It's really cold in here." he said. He stood up and went to the closet. Jack pulled out several thick blankets. He turned and walked back toward his bed. The room began to spin. Jack's vision clouded.

"Oh no…dizzy…" he heard himself groan. He held the wall for support. He tried to walk back to bed, but the room went black.

* * *

"I'm going to see Jack." Sally called through the house. She was met with silence. She shrugged and checked her basket. Inside was some bread, hot cider and medicine. Sally was completely healthy again. She was worried about Jack. Sally shook her head and assured herself that Jack would be just fine. She made her way over to Jack's house. Sally opened the gate, and walked up the wooden steps. She rang the doorbell. A scream sounded through the house, but no one came to the door. Sally opened the door, and stepped inside. Jack's house was a mess. Papers and strange objects cluttered the rooms. Books were piled up high, and some had fallen into a heap on the floor. Sally made her way through the living room. Everything was a deep dark red, from the couch to the curtains. The floor was covered in a black and red carpet. She walked to the kitchen. Dishes were everywhere. Sally cleared a spot on the table, and set the basket down. "Jack? Jack, where are you? Is anyone home? Zero? Jack?" Sally called through the house. She trudged up the stairs and saw a barely open door. As she moved closer, she noticed it was Jack's bedroom. Feeling slightly embarrassed, she pushed the door open. Jack was on his side, unconscious on the floor. "Jack!" Sally exclaimed as she rushed to his side and kneeled down. "Jack! Can you hear me?" She grabbed his shoulder and shook him. No response. Sally carefully turned him on his back. He was paler than usual, and very cold. Sally feared the worst. She shook him again. "Jack! Jack, wake up!" Sally cried. She buried her face in her hands. "Oh Jack!"

"Don't cry, Sally." a voice whispered. Sally removed her hands. Jack was alive! His eyes were open, and were staring intently at her. Sally's sobs subsided, and she fell on top of him in warm embrace. His skeleton arms wrapped around her. "It's all right. I'm here."

"I was so afraid." Sally confessed. Jack stroked her hair. She tightened her grip.

"All right dear, I don't need any broken bones." Jack joked. Sally pulled away, and helped him up. He put a hand to his head. Sally helped the tired skeleton back to bed. She gently tucked him in, and kissed his forehead. Jack smiled sweetly at her.

"I brought you some bread and hot cider," she said. "And medicine."

"Hot cider sounds wonderful." Jack replied.

"I'll bring you some. Along with your medicine." Sally said sternly. Jack chuckled, then a cold shiver went down his spine. Sally recognized it and layered him with blankets.

"Thank you." he said. Sally kissed his forehead again, and went downstairs for his medicine.

* * *

"Jack's sick?"

"Is he all right?"

"Is he going to die?"

The townspeople bothered the mayor with countless questions he couldn't answer. The only solution was to ask Jack himself.

"QUIET!" the mayor shouted to get everyone's attention. They stared. "I'm going over to Jack's. I'll tell you everything later."

The townspeople agreed and slowly the crowd dissipated. The mayor sighed, and walked towards Jack's house. He waddled up the steps and rang the doorbell. A scream sounded through the house and the mayor heard footsteps coming towards the door. His face turned to the happy side. The door opened to reveal Sally. The mayor was taken aback, but his happy face remained.

"Good morning, Sally. Is Jack home?"

"Yes, but he's very sick and needs to rest." Sally answered.

"I only came to check on him. The townspeople are very worried, and I need to know what to tell them." the mayor said. He was determined to keep his happy face no matter what. Sally reluctantly moved aside and allowed the mayor in.

"I was going to clean up once Jack was asleep again." Sally apologized. The mayor paid her no mind. Sally walked to the kitchen and brewed some hot cider for them. She returned to find the mayor sitting patiently on Jack's couch. She offered him cider, which he accepted, then she sat down herself.

"So, how is Jack?" the mayor asked. Sally hesitated at the question.

"Well, he's got a small case of pneumonia, but he should be fine in a couple of days." Sally finally responded. "I have to bring him his medicine. I'll ask if you could talk to him; I know he gets tired easily."

"Sure, fine. I'll wait here." the mayor said cheerily. Sally smiled. She put Jack's medicine and some hot cider onto a tray and took it upstairs with her. She knocked, and heard Jack say to come in. She pushed the door open with her back and walked inside. Jack was fighting sleep in his bed. Sally set the tray down on his bedside table, and poured his medicine into a cup. The liquid bubbled a green ooze and a foul aroma. Jack looked up at Sally innocently. Sally laughed and told him to sit up. Jack halfheartedly sat up and drank the tonic. Sally sat on his bed, took the cup back and filled it with warm cider. Jack eagerly took the cup from her and drank the cider joyfully. He smiled and handed her the cup. Sally put the it back on the tray.

"The mayor is here." she said quietly. "He wanted to see how you were doing."

"And bother me with Halloween plans, no doubt." Jack assumed. He coughed. Sally stood up.

"I'm going to send him up." Sally said triumphantly. Despite Jack's pleading, Sally marched down the stairs and told the mayor to go up. He practically ran up the stairs. Sally remained downstairs and began to clean.

* * *

"Goodbye Sally!" the mayor waved. Sally waved back from the door. She closed the door and went up to Jack's room to check on him. She knocked.

"Come in!" Jack's voice was soon absorbed in coughing. Sally opened the door and went to his side.

"I don't know how you put up with this, Sally." Jack coughed some more, then closed his eyes and sighed. "That mayor…can't live with him, can't live without him." he said jokingly.

"What did he say?"

"He wanted to know when I'd be better, and I told him these things can't be calculated. Then he proceeded to whine and moan about me not being there-" Jack began coughing again. Sally patted his back.

"You need to lay down and rest." Sally said. Jack's coughing subsided.

"I suppose you're right." he agreed. He laid back down, and Sally pulled the covers over him. He chuckled softly. "This feels familiar."

Sally smiled. She kissed his cheek, and went downstairs to finish cleaning.

* * *

"SALLY! NO! SALLY!"

Sally ran up the stairs to see what on earth was the matter. She burst into Jack's room to find him having a nightmare. And not the good kind. She quickly ran to his side.

"Jack! Wake up! It's only a nightmare!" Sally pleaded. Jack soon stopped screaming, but remained asleep. His unconscious body sat up and turned towards her. His eyes remained shut as he got out of bed. Sally backed away from him, scared out of her mind. She knew you weren't supposed to wake up a sleepwalking person, but what else could she do? She found herself against the wall. "Jack, please wake up! Jack! Jack! AAAHHHHH!"

"Oh…my head…" The Pumpkin King woke up on the floor. To be more precise, at the foot of the stairs. He slowly sat up. That was one strange dream. He dreamed that Sally was thrown off a cliff by Oogie Boogie. Jack shook off his dream and looked up. There was Sally, a hole ripped in her side. She was sitting up and sewing herself back together. She looked up and noticed he was staring at her.

"AH!" she screamed, which made them both jump. Sally collected herself. "You're awake now. I'm glad."

Jack stared at the gaping hole in her side.

"Sally…Did I-"

"No!" Sally interrupted. "Er, you know how clumsy I can be. I, uh, I tripped a-and…I fell down the stairs, that's all."

Jack didn't believe her. He woke up by the stairs for a reason. He crawled over and kneeled by her side.

"Sally. I'm so sorry. I have no idea what I did-I would never hurt you!"

"I know, Jack." Sally said. She looked into his eyes. "I believe you."

She kissed him tenderly. She pulled away and finished sewing. Jack helped her up. No sooner than he was upright did he fall to his knees. Sally gasped. "I must've broken your leg when I hit you with the lamp!"

"Lamp?" Jack asked. He noticed a long broken lamp by the stairway. He began to laugh.

"What's so funny? I broke your leg!" Sally exclaimed.

"You beat me! With a lamp! No one's ever beaten me in a fight before!" Jack laughed some more, then grabbed his right leg in pain.

"Jack!" Sally knelt down to him. Jack was still laughing, but the laughs were soon overridden by pain. Sally grabbed two kindling sticks from the firewood and ripped off a part of her dress. She made Jack a makeshift splint, and tied it around his broken calf bone.

"Wow, Sally. You're a wonderful nurse. Ahhh!" Jack grunted in pain. She helped him over to the couch. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Don't worry, it's just a fracture. My bones will heal in a couple of hours."

Sally relaxed. Jack's pneumonia hadn't surfaced since he started screaming. Then Sally remembered what he was screaming about.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Why were you screaming my name? In your nightmare?"

Jack stopped to think a moment. Sally waited patiently for an answer. He figured there was no harm in telling her the truth.

"Oogie Boogie threw you off a cliff." he said quietly. Sally blushed.

"Oogie's gone now. You know that's never going to happen." she stated.

"I know, but I worry anyway." Jack smiled. Sally smiled back at him.

"I…I love you." she finally said. Jack's smile only grew bigger.

"I love you too, Sally."

They shared one more loving kiss before the house burst into flames.


	2. Fire In Their Eyes

The couple quickly pulled away and realized the house was aflame.

"Jack! The house is on fire!" Sally screamed. Jack sat up quickly.

"Run, Sally! Get out of here!" Jack yelled at her.

"I'm not leaving without you!" Sally cried. With that, she picked up his thin skeleton body and ran toward the front door. A portion of the upstairs fell in front of them. Sally gasped, and ran for the back door. Jack was surprised at her. He felt a little jealous that he wasn't the hero this time. Nevertheless, he couldn't help it. His leg wasn't healed at all yet. He could barely stand, let alone run out of a burning house. Sally made it to the back door and Jack quickly opened it. Once they were safely away from the blazing manor, Sally laid Jack down by a tree. Jack winced in pain, but stared at his house, clearly taken aback. The citizens of Halloweentown could only stare as the home of their Pumpkin King caved into the flames. Jack looked at Sally. She was paralyzed with fear. It was only natural, since she was made of dead leaves she could burn easily.

"Sally, you're not hurt, are you?" Jack asked quickly. Sally sat there mortified. "Sally, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Her eyes held a look of pure shock as she turned to face him. This scared Jack; this scared the Pumpkin King. Sally only spoke two words:

"Where's Zero?"

Jack's face froze. He immediately began to think. Had Zero gone back to the grave? Was he still asleep in his basket? Could he even be hurt by fire?

Sally's face never changed. She suddenly stood up, and ran toward the cemetery.

"Sally, wait!" Jack called after her. It was no use, she was out of sight, and Jack was in no condition to chase after her. He got up and leaned against the tree on his good leg. The mayor noticed him and ran over. His sad face was frozen with panic.

"Jack, what happened? Are you all right?" he exclaimed.

"I'm fine. My right leg has a small fracture, but it'll heal in a couple hours." Jack explained. "Have you seen Zero anywhere?"

"Why no, I haven't! I hope he's not still in the house!" the mayor cried. He looked back at Jack's house. The townspeople hurriedly put out the flames. The house of the Pumpkin King was now a pile of burnt wood. Jack sighed, and tried to walk on his injured leg. He fell to his knees and moaned in pain. The mayor began screaming for help. One of the vampire brothers' glided over and helped Jack up. He leaned on the vampire as he walked to the front of his house. Jack rested on his front gate as he watched the townspeople put out the last of the flames. He began to think. Who would light his house on fire? The only real enemy he had was Oogie Boogie, but he was long gone by now. Right?

* * *

"Zero! Zero! Where are you?" Sally called. She went to his gravestone. "Zero?"

"Ruff!" she heard. Zero rose up from the ground and greeted her happily. She hugged him close.

"Oh Zero! I was so worried." Sally cried. Zero barked again, and she released the ghost dog. Zero sniffed the air and his expression turned worried. Sally patted his head. "It's okay, boy. Jack's house burned down. He's okay."

Zero looked past her. Sally turned around. A skeletal figure hobbled toward her.

"Sally! I see you found Zero!" Jack called.

"I see you found some crutches!" Sally teased. Jack looked down at his crutches. The doctor had fashioned them out of bones he had laying around. Jack smiled. He reached Zero's grave. He hugged Sally tight.

"Are you all right?" he asked gently.

"Yes, I'm fine. How's your leg?" she asked. Jack chuckled.

"You sure did a number on me. I'll be fine soon. My bones have been through worse than this." he replied as he stroked her auburn hair. A small slice of red fuzz came off in his hand. Jack pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Sally asked. Jack showed her. Sally's hands went up to her hair. More fuzz. Luckily, that's all it was. Nothing serious, and (to Sally's relief) no bald spots. "I must've burned my hair running through the house."

Jack hugged her again.

"I'm so glad you're all right." he said.

"Arf!"

"Yes, I'm glad you're okay too, Zero." Jack smiled. They headed back to town. Jack hobbled along on his crutches while Sally made sure he didn't fall. Zero glided along in front of them, barking at everyone to get out of the way. Jack stopped at the fountain and sat on the rim. Sally joined him.

"Jack, what happened?" Sally asked. Jack narrowed his eye sockets.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

* * *

"Jack! Jack!"

The mayor ran over to Jack with his sad face looking all over the place. Sally stood up, while Jack remained on the fountain rim.

"What is it, Mayor?" he asked.

"There was someone inside your house!" the mayor cried. Sally gasped. Jack could only stare at the mayor.

"Who?" he said in an almost-whisper.

"Shock."

Sally's eyes grew huge. Jack closed his eyes and thought. Zero whined and looked at his master. Jack finally stood up with his crutches. They dropped to his side and he walked forward.

"Jack!"

"It's okay, Mayor. Where is Shock? Is she all right?" Jack asked.

"She's at Dr. Finklestein's for now. The hanging tree noticed her hat and we found her in the rubble." the mayor explained. Jack and Sally hurried over to the doctor's. Sally opened the door and they raced upstairs. Shock was asleep in Sally's bed. Dr. Finklestein was assessing her burns. He looked over at them. Jack slowly took a step toward the bed. Sally got one look at Shock's condition and ran outside the room. Shock's little witch body was covered in third degree burns. Sally couldn't take it. She sank down to the floor and began to shake.

* * *

"Shock?" Jack asked. Shock didn't move. Dr. Finklestein had left him alone in the room. Jack had noticed Sally's disappearance, but decided to leave her alone. He needed to find out what happened. Shock slowly opened her eyes.

"Jack! How nice to see you." Shock said weakly.

"Are you all right, Shock?" Jack asked.

"My whole body is burned to a crisp, but I feel great!" she replied sarcastically. Jack smiled.

"What were you doing in my house, Shock?" Jack asked cautiously. Shock closed her eyes and sighed.

"I went in there to warn you."

Jack's eye sockets widened.

"About what?"

"The other witches." Shock said. "They…they were the ones who set your house on fire. Helgamine and Zeldaborne."

Jack was taken aback. Why would they-

"They're jealous of Sally. They want you all to themselves. They wanted to set your house on fire and hurt Sally. You, of course, wouldn't get burned."

Jack thought to himself. It did make sense, but he never thought that the witches 'cared' for him so much. Jack abruptly stood.

"Thank you for telling me, Shock. Please feel better." he said. Shock nodded, and fell asleep. Jack ran out of the room and looked for Sally. He ran down the ramp, but Sally wasn't anywhere in the house. He suddenly realized where she was.

* * *

"Sally?"

Sally jumped at the voice. She stood up and turned around. Jack walked up Spiral Hill and hugged her tightly. She was still shaky.

"Is Shock going to be all right?" she asked.

"She's going to be just fine. She went in there to warn me." Jack explained. Sally pulled away and Jack repeated what Shock told him. Sally looked at the ground.

"It's my fault." she whispered.

"NO!" Jack shouted. Sally jumped at his loud tone and stared at Jack's face. He placed his bony hands on her shoulders. "Never ever believe that it was your fault. I love you, Sally. There's nothing Helga and Zelda can do to change that."

A tear slid down Sally's stitched cheek. Jack caught it on a skeletal finger. Sally hugged Jack and buried her face in his pinstripe jacket. She stopped crying and stood up straight. Jack gave her a puzzled look. Sally began walking towards Halloween Town. Jack could only guess at her intentions and follow behind her.

* * *

Sally arrived at the Witches Shop with Jack right behind her. The inside was dark, and a sign hung in the window that said 'Closed until further notice.'

"They are here." Sally said coldly. Jack had never seen Sally like this before. It was somewhat intriguing. He shook off the feeling and walked up next to Sally.

"What are you planning to do, Sally?" he asked. Sally looked up at Jack with a seemingly innocent face. Malice showed in her eyes, however. Jack backed away. "Sally?"

"I just want to talk to them, Jack." she said.

"Sally, you look-"

"Don't worry. Just go to the mayor's house. I'll be back later." she said. Sally batted her long eyelashes. Jack decided to leave her be and walked toward the mayor's house. Sally opened the door to the shop and locked it behind her.

* * *

"What's wrong with Sally?" Jack asked himself. He pondered the thought all the way to the mayor's house. He had never seen her act this way. He had never seen her angry, either. Something was surely wrong. Jack was so lost in thought, he bumped into the mayor. The mayor looked up at Jack with his happy face.

"Jack! We're rebuilding your house at this very minute! It's looking splendid! You're welcome to stay at my house until construction in finished. Then we can continue with plans for next Halloween!" the mayor said cheerfully. Jack simply nodded his appreciation and continued walking. The mayor shrugged and went to Jack's house to see what progress they were making.

* * *

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." Sally called into the shop. The short green-skinned witch popped up from behind the counter.

"Helga! She's come!" Zeldaborne shouted into the back room of the shop. A tall, pale witch came out of the shadows.

"Zelda! Did you forget to put the goat liver in the potion?" she yelled at her sister. She pointed to Sally. "You amplified her emotions instead of taking them away!"

Zeldaborne looked at Sally. She saw the intent to kill written all over her face.

"Oops! Hurry and fix it!" she shouted. Sally began to walk towards the short green witch. Helgamine ran to the back room and quickly made up the potion again. She recited an incantation and a burst of magic leapt out of the pot and attacked Sally. She screamed as the spell took hold. Zeldaborne ran over to her sister.

"We have to get her out of the shop." Helgamine said abruptly. Zeldaborne nodded hastily. Sally had stopped screaming, and lay limp on the floor. The witches picked her up and ran out the back of the shop. They picked up their broomsticks and headed out to the Black Lake with Sally.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack had been walking in the forest for what seemed like forever. Zero had gone back to his grave out of boredom. Jack was still deep in thought. He stepped in water. He pulled his leg out of the lake and sat down on the bank. Jack looked up and shielded his eyes from the setting pumpkin sun. There was a wooden raft out in the middle of the lake. Sally was sitting on the raft, staring at him. Jack immediately stood up.

"Sally!" he yelled. Sally was in the middle of the lake probably scared out of her mind. Jack began to step forward, but stopped. He was a skeleton. Bones sink. He couldn't swim out to Sally. He looked around. There was an old boat sitting on the riverbank. He ran over and pushed it into the water. The oars were old, and the boat was shaky in the water, but it held out. Jack steered the boat out to the raft. Sally sat on the wooden raft with an emotionless expression. Jack helped Sally into the boat, and hugged her. "Sally. How did you get out here?"

"I don't know." she said plainly. At least the malice has left her eyes, Jack thought. He looked into her eyes. They were devoid of all emotion. Jack's imaginary heart fell.

"Sally? Do you know who I am?" he asked, afraid of her answer. She nodded.

"You are Jack Skellington. The Pumpkin King." she replied. Jack sighed in relief. He rowed back to the shore and helped her out of the boat. She stumbled, and Jack caught her. He turned her face towards his. Sally stared at him. Jack leaned in for a kiss, but Sally pulled away.

"Sally?"

She walked towards the town. Jack ran after her and stopped her. "Is something wrong? Did the witches do something to you?" he asked, and a fire began to build inside him.

"I don't love you." she said emotionless. Jack was speechless, clearly taken aback, and worst of all, his undead heart was broken.

* * *

Sally walked to the home of her creator. She was still living with him, after all. She immediately began to cook dinner. Jewel came downstairs after she smelled stew cooking.

"Sally! You're home!" she said, surprise obvious in her voice. Dr. Finklestein's wheelchair could be heard coming downstairs.

"Jewel! What's going on down here?" he shouted. He came into view and noticed Sally. "Sally. You are clearly a liability. I have Jewel now. Therefore, you are relieved of your duties. Please go get your things and leave."

Sally nodded and went up the ramp to collect her 'things.' Dr. Finklestein had never given her anything besides her sewing machine and bed. Sally took some needles and thread and left the house. Jewel hugged her goodbye, and the doctor simply held the door open for her. Sally stepped out into the cold night, alone.

* * *

The mayor heard the door shut and waddled out into his living room. His face turned to the happy side when he saw that it was Jack. He ran over to greet him, but when the mayor saw the look on Jack's face, he stopped in his tracks. His face turned around, and he watched Jack go upstairs to the guest room. The mayor couldn't have imagined what happened, but the look on Jack's face was the saddest thing he had ever seen.

* * *

"She doesn't love me. Sally…" Jack sobbed. Jack didn't even know he could cry. Tears flowed like a river down his skull. He was in so much pain. Something had happened to Sally. She didn't love him anymore. "The witches must've done something to her!" he said to himself. He heard singing and looked out the window. A rag doll was walking around aimlessly. "Sally!" he cried. He didn't wish to disturb the mayor, so he opened the window and leapt onto the awning below him. He jumped down to the ground. The moon was bright and seemed to light up the town as if it were day. Jack hid in an alley and watched Sally. He heard some of the words Sally was singing. Her voice was so sad. Jack leaned in closer to catch the rest of her sad song.

"Oh somewhere deep inside of my heart, I cannot feel any part, there's nothing there for me to feel, I long to know if I am real."

Jack recognized the tune. He once sang about the emptiness he felt before he discovered Christmas. The tune changed. He hadn't heard this before. Jack listened intently.

"I sense that something is amiss, and how I want a lover's kiss, and though I cannot feel true love, I believe that I once did."

"Sally…" Jack said under his breath. Jack stepped out into the plaza. Sally noticed him and stopped singing. Jack walked to her and held out his hand. He began to sing. "My dearest friend, if you don't mind, I'd like to dance with you tonight. We can still gaze into the stars-"

Jack took one of Sally's hands and placed it on his shoulder. He placed his around her waist. His other hand took her remaining one, and they began to dance.

"And be together." Sally joined. Jack smiled.

"Now and forever." he replied. They ended the song in unison.

"For it is plain, as anyone can see, we're simply meant to be."

Jack leaned down and kissed his true love. The spell cast on her had been broken. She pulled away and hugged Jack.

"I love you, Jack."

A sudden gust of wind pulled them apart. The witches had been watching them, and couldn't stand to see it anymore.

"You cannot be with him!" Zeldaborne shouted at Sally. Helgamine cast a spell towards the rag doll.

"Sally!" Jack jumped in front of her and received the spell instead. The witches gasped at what they had done. Sally stood behind Jack, horrified. He fell to his knees, then fell on his side. Sally immediately knelt down and turned him over. His breathing was shallow and heavy. She lifted him up in her arms.

"Jack!" Sally cried. Jack opened his eyes slightly.

"Sally…I'm so glad…you're not hurt…" Jack whispered. He closed his eyes, and lost consciousness.

"JACK!"


	3. Death of the Skeleton Man

"JACK!"

"We killed him!" Zeldaborne shouted to her sister.

"NO! IT'S HER FAULT!" Helgamine pointed at Sally. Sally sat there with her true love dead in her arms.

"Jack?" Sally sobbed. "Please…come back to me. I love you."

"It's our fault, Helga! We should've just left them alone! There's nothing we could've done to make him love us more than her."

Helgamine put her head down in shame. Zeldaborne turned her broomstick around to leave.

"Wait!"

Helgamine and Zeldaborne looked down from their broomsticks. Sally had called out to them. She didn't want Jack to be dead. She didn't want to lose the only person who understood her, and loved her for what she was.

"There's nothing we can do." Zeldaborne said softly through her tears. Sally walked slowly over to the witches high above her. She held Jack's body close to her. She looked up at them. Not with anger, but with sadness. Silent tears slid down her face with no one to catch them.

"Bring him back." Sally said almost inaudibly. The witch sisters gave each other a sad look, and they gazed down at Sally's tear-ridden face.

"We can't." they said together and with that, they flew away; never to return again.. Sally fell to her knees in pain. Jack was dead, and he wasn't ever coming back.

* * *

"What was all that screaming?" the mayor asked himself. "And where's Jack? He's not in his room."

The mayor had woken up when he heard screaming. Screams usually weren't heard at night. And if they were, they weren't loud enough to wake the town. The mayor finished getting dressed and headed out into the plaza. The pumpkin sun had just started to rise, making Halloween Town's sky a light blue. The night faded away, and the mayor squinted to see the shadowed figure in the central square. He stepped closer, and noticed the other townspeople opening their doors, beginning their day. As he moved into full view of the plaza, he became fully aware of the person he had tried so desperately to get a look at while the moon was still shining. It was Sally. And in her arms lay the Pumpkin King. The mayor's cheerful face turned to sad as he walked towards Sally. He reached out a hand…but slowly realized that the Pumpkin King had gone. The townspeople got one look outside their doors and gasped in unison. They were too afraid to rush out of their houses to see if their eyes were telling the truth. Slowly, the citizens of Halloween Town came out of their houses and gathered in the square. Dr. Finklestein and Jewel came out from behind the crowd. The doctor was too shocked to say anything. There was nothing he could do. Once a citizen of Halloween Town died, that was the end. There was death, where you lived in Halloween Town and participated in Halloween, and then there was passing on to whatever world came next. The doctor glanced at Sally's face. Her tears had dried and she was staring down at the skeleton body in her arms. She was whispering words of sorrow, regret and love. Sally laid Jack's body on the ground in front of her. Then she stood, her head bowed, hands folded. Halloween Town did the same.

* * *

A casket was made up for the Pumpkin King. It was just like the one Jack had used for a sleigh on Christmas. Long and wooden. The townspeople passed by the casket, dressed in all black, and gripped tear-stained handkerchiefs. Sally was the last to pass by. Her hand grazed over the casket; her eyes depleted of all tears. She took a seat in the front row of the town hall. The mayor wandered up to the podium and began to speak.

"I never thought this day would come." he began. There were some sniffles in the audience. The mayor hesitated, then continued.

"Jack Skellington was a friend to everyone. It didn't matter who you were, or how you died. We all looked up to him as our Pumpkin King. Those days are now gone. Let us mourn the great loss of our king; our leader; our friend."

The mayor then stepped down. He patted the casket which held his best friend, and took a seat beside Sally. The entire congregation began to sing a slow version of "This is Halloween."

_Boys and girls of every age_  
_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_  
_Come with us and you will see_  
_This, our town of Halloween_  
_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_  
_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_  
_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_  
_It's our town, everybody scream_  
_In this town of Halloween_  
_This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Halloween. Halloween. Halloween. Halloween._  
_In this town we call home_  
_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_  
_In this town, don't we love it now?_  
_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_  
_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_  
_Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...Scream._  
_This is Halloween_  
_Red 'n' black, slimy green_  
_Aren't you scared?_  
_Well, that's just fine_  
_Say it once, say it twice_  
_Take a chance and roll the dice_  
_Ride with the moon in the dead of night_  
_Everybody scream, everybody scream_  
_In our town of Halloween._  
_This is Halloween. This is Halloween. Halloween. Halloween. Halloween. Halloween._  
_Tender lumplings everywhere_  
_Life's no fun without a good scare_  
_That's our job, but we're not mean_  
_In our town of Halloween_  
_In this town, don't we love it now?_  
_Everyone's waiting for the next surprise._

Sally got up to leave. She couldn't bear to hear the next part of the song. It was too painful. She ran out the door of the town hall, and the townspeople finished without her.

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_  
_And scream like a banshee_  
_Make you jump out of your skin_  
_This is Halloween, everybody scream_  
_Won't ya please make way for a very special guy?_  
_Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin patch_  
_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now_  
_This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Halloween. Halloween. Halloween. Halloween._  
_In this town we call home_  
_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song…_

Sally returned to the graveyard for the burial of the Pumpkin King. The mayor's car carried his body to the cemetery, and Behemoth and the vampire brothers carried the casket to the gravesite. They slowly lowered it to the bottom and backed away. All the townspeople had something to say about Jack. Whether about his leadership, his scariness, or his gentleman-like character. Lock and Barrel had helped Shock out of bed, and they even said some nice things about him as well. Each person took their turn and went quickly. Sally threw a black rose into Jack's grave, and then Behemoth and the vampire brothers began to bury Jack Skellington.

* * *

It was dark, and the sun had gone down for the day. Sally was the only person who stayed at the gravesite. She knelt down and placed her hand on Jack's gravestone. Zero came up beside her lovingly. She sniffled and petted him gently. Zero was one of the saddest of all the residents in Halloween Town. He had lost his master. Zero whined sadly.

"It's okay, Zero." Sally said. "I'll take care of you."

She patted the ghost dogs head. Sally finally stood. She had no idea where to go. The mayor had offered to let her stay the night at his house, but she couldn't stay there. It was too strange. Sally remembered her and Jack talking about moving in together, but Sally was too afraid for the doctor's sake. Sally made up her mind. She picked up her bag, and headed to Jack's house.

* * *

One thing the witches had done before they left was repair Jack's house completely. Sally walked up the uneven steps and opened the door. Everything looked exactly the same after Sally had cleaned his house. The lamp was put back together and everything was spotless. "Strange." Sally said to herself. "Don't people usually like things to be messy and full of cobwebs?"

Sally walked upstairs to Jack's bedroom. She couldn't bear the thought of walking in, so she left the door closed. Sally turned around and noticed a light red door. She remembered seeing it before, but it was never of any importance. Jack had told her it was just a storage closet, that it was a mess, and not to go inside. Sally grasped the handle. Jack had seemed somewhat jumpy when he told her all this, but she had heeded his warning. Slowly, she turned the handle, and opened the door. Inside was a room decorated with red upholstery. A giant red bed was in the middle, complete with a patchwork quilt. A small yellow vanity was across the room. Sally walked over and admired it. An envelope was stuck on one side of the mirror. Strangely enough, it said: "Sally."

Sally took the envelope and took out a small piece of parchment. It was a letter from Jack!

_Dear Sally,_

_This room is for you. I asked the witches to design something a lady would like to have. I suppose they're the closest things there is to a 'lady' at least. I had it almost complete, but I came down with that terrible cold. I asked the witches to finish it while you were away in the afternoons. Anyways, I hope you find it to your liking._

_Love,_

_Jack Skellington_

Sally held the letter close to her. A letter from Jack! It was probably the last thing he wrote, she thought. Her feeling of happiness left her. "The witches must've added this to the house for me." Sally said. A tear fell down her face. Sally decided she would live here. She didn't care if she wasn't allowed to or not. She loved Jack, and she couldn't let him go.

* * *

The townspeople didn't seem to mind that Sally lived in Jack's house. They understood their love. Even the mayor was fine with it. Lock, Shock and Barrel had stopped by in the afternoon. Sally treated them to spider leg cookies. Shock was in much better condition then when Sally had first seen her at Dr. Finklestein's. She seemed happier; almost back to her old self. It was near dark now, and Sally had gotten hungry. She had trouble finding her way around Jack's kitchen. It was the same kitchen, but Sally was still flustered. "I've only been here for a couple days. I'll be fine. I just have to find a measuring beaker…"

Sally had opened one of Jack's cupboards. She saw the item she was searching for on the top shelf and reached for it. It was obviously too high for her to reach. Sally stood on her tip-toes and reached again. She felt her short fingers touch the beaker, and loosely grasped it. Sally's toes gave out, and the beaker slipped, and headed straight for the ground. Sally shut her eyes, but didn't hear a shattering sound. Confused, she opened her eyes and looked down. There was a hand around the beaker, just inches from the floor. Someone with long skeletal fingers had caught the beaker just before it could break. Wait. Long, skeletal fingers? Sally's face shot upwards. There was a skeleton standing in front of her. With a muddied pinstripe suit, and a huge smile. He stared back at Sally with empty, black eye sockets. Sally couldn't believe her eyes. She slowly backed away, and felt her hand graze a frying pan on the stove behind her. The skeleton man noticed this, and opened his mouth to speak. However, Sally's arm was too swift, and she had clobbered him before he could utter a breath.

* * *

The skeleton awoke in a daze. He looked around. He was in the kitchen, tied down to a chair. A rag doll with long auburn hair stood in front of him, frying pan at the ready. He looked at her lovingly.

"Sally! I'm so happy-"

"Jack Skellington is dead." Sally cut him off. She wasn't going to let this imposter fool her. Jack Skellington was dead. He wasn't coming back. The man chuckled.

"Well, of course I'm dead. Everyone in Halloween Town is dead."

"No, he died. I was there when the witches killed him." Sally said solemnly.

"But I didn't die." the man said. "I heard the witches cast a spell to stop your heart. I, however, do not physically posses one. I jumped in front of you to save you. Because I love you, Sally. I wasn't dead, I was just knocked out for a while. I woke up to find myself buried underground. I found a latch inside my casket, and dug myself out. Then I came here, looking for you."

Sally was hesitant. She slowly lowered the frying pan. Suddenly, the skeleton man whistled. Sally was ready to swing her frying pan if necessary. She heard a bark, and Zero came around the corner. He immediately flew over to the tied-up man and licked his face.

"Okay Zero! Stop-stop it!" the man laughed. Zero pulled away and barked happily. The man looked at Sally.

"I can prove I'm Jack Skellington." the man said. Sally gripped her frying pan.

"I'm listening." she said cautiously.

"Untie me."

"Not a chance."

The man sighed.

"This will prove I'm Jack Skellington. I love you Sally, and I would never hurt you. Ever."

Sally thought for a moment. Zero trusted him, so she supposed she could untie him at least. She set the frying pan on the counter and slowly untied her hostage. The man stood up. Sally backed away. The man got down on one knee, and pulled up his right pant leg. Sally carefully looked at his leg. There was a small crack in it. It was a barely visible break that had healed. Sally recognized it. She had hit Jack with a lamp and fractured his right calf. She pulled away, and gripped the edge of the counter. She began to cry.

"No! Jack's dead!" she said. "There's no way you're him."

Sally felt a hand on her cheek. She looked up into empty eye sockets.

"I love you, Sally. No one else in the whole world loves you more than I do."

Sally's tears were wiped away. She closed her eyes and felt Jack's lips touch hers in a warm kiss. She pulled away and cried into his chest. Her tears slowed after about a minute.

"Are you all right? I did hit you with a frying pan." Sally asked gently. Jack hugged her close.

"I'm fine. Are you all right, Sally?"

"Now that you're here, I feel much better."

"I won't leave you, Sally. I will never leave you alone." Jack said deeply.

"Promise me, Jack."

"I promise." Jack said. They released each other, and Jack led Sally to the couch in the living room.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't you tell the mayor about-"

"Not tonight." Jack said. Sally blinked her eyes. Jack smiled. "I want to stay 'dead' for at least one more night."

Sally blushed. Jack stood up and offered her his hand. "Come with me for a moment."

"Okay." Sally obliged. Jack led her to her bedroom and opened the door.

"I haven't seen this room yet, so I thought I'd take a look." Jack said. He walked inside and pulled Sally with him.

"I really like it…" Sally blushed. It was a bit strange to have a man in her bedroom. Jack stopped looking at the room, and turned to face Sally.

"This room is huge! I didn't think the vanity would fit!"

"You haven't been in here at all?" Sally asked. Jack nodded. He knew where she was going with this.

"I put the note in the mirror and hoped you would enjoy it." Jack explained. Sally nodded. She walked over to the bed and touched the smooth fabric. She loved the feeling on her fingers. Jack turned to look out her window. He felt a small 'thump' on his back. "What the-" He turned around and was met with a pillow in the face. He grabbed a pillow and threw it back at Sally. Sally laughed and threw it again. Jack caught it, and started walking toward her. Sally was out of ammo. The only pillow left was on the other side of the room. Jack got closer and prepared to raise the pillow. Sally ran to the side and grabbed for the pillow. Unfortunately, her hands never got near the pillow. She had been grabbed around the waist and was being pulled backwards. "You aren't getting away that easy!" Jack teased. Sally laughed and tried to claw for the pillow. Jack began to laugh as well, and pulled Sally over to him. Sally kept trying to pull away, but Jack was much stronger than her. He pulled her back and began to tickle her. Sally burst out laughing like she had never laughed before. Jack was delighted to see her like this. It was definitely better than when she said she didn't love him. Jack knew the truth now. He loved Sally, and Sally loved him. Sally was crying now and trying to hold her stomach away from Jack, she was laughing so hard. Jack finally pulled away. Sally tried to tickle him back, but found it difficult.

"Jack! That's not fair! I can't tickle you back!" Sally exclaimed in frustration. Jack laughed.

"Of course you can!" he smiled. Sally stared at him, waiting for the answer. Jack's smile grew bigger. "I'm not going to tell you, then I'll get tickled!"

Sally laughed, then stood up and tried to catch her breath. She walked over to her window and looked outside. She could see the front yard, but that was about it. Sally suddenly got an idea. This time she walked over to Jack and held out her hand. Jack looked down and smiled. He took her hand, and was instantly jerked out of the room and up the stairs to his study. Sally immediately ran over to the window she had stared at for so long from her own window at Dr. Finklestein's. She could see the whole town, and if she squinted really hard, she could even see Spiral Hill. Sally's heart fluttered with excitement. Jack smiled and walked over to the window. His hand brushed hers, and she took it joyfully.

"I've never been so happy in my life." Sally said with a small smile. Her eyes fell downwards. Jack turned to her.

"Neither have I." he said. Sally's smile deepened, and she looked up at Jack. She wrapped her arms around him, and kissed his bony lips. Jack was a bit surprised, but returned the kiss nonetheless. Sally almost began to cry again. She was so happy to finally be with Jack. It was so painful when he wasn't around. She almost couldn't stand it. Sally was happy to have Jack all to herself that night. After a while, Sally's eyes began to droop, and Jack walked her downstairs. Sally's emotions had been dropped and lifted and thrown against a wall for the last week or two. She deserved a good night's sleep. Jack picked Sally up and carried her to her bedroom. She fell asleep in his arms, and Jack tried carefully not to wake her. He opened the bedroom door and laid Sally on her bed. He covered her with the bedspread and kissed her forehead goodnight.

* * *

Sally woke up in her bed in the middle of the night, sweating. She had a bad dream, but when she woke up, she couldn't remember what she had dreamt about. The sky was still a dark blue, so there were a couple hours left before sunrise, and she heard the sound of heavy rain on the roof. She pulled her covers off, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Sally took in a few deep breaths and stood up in her room. She walked towards the door and tripped over something. Sally looked up, afraid of what might be there. Zero's basket was in her room, and Zero had been woken up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Zero. Are you okay?" Sally asked. Zero only yawned in response, and floated over to the door. Sally opened it for him, and watched the ghost dog float through the wall into Jack's bedroom. "Jack will make me feel safe." Sally said to herself. She crept over to his door, and opened it a crack. She watched Zero float over to the foot of the bed and lie down. Sally maneuvered herself inside and shut the door behind her. She waited a moment for her eyes to adjust, then looked at Jack's bed. Jack was peacefully sleeping on the far side of his bed, mouth slightly open, but Sally didn't hear a snore. She smiled. CRASH! Sally ran and hopped straight into Jack's bed, and pulled the covers over her face. It was only the sound of thunder, but Sally had only read about it until now. Everything she learned was from books, and she thought this would be exciting, not scary. Jack had been woken up from feeling someone jump into his bed. He turned over and looked at Sally.

"Sally, what's the matter?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm…I'm afraid."

"Of what? Did I scare you?"

"No! Of course not, it's just-"

CRASH!

"Are you scared of thunderstorms, Sally?" Jack asked with a chuckle. Sally peeled back the covers, and looked at him.

"I've only read about them. I thought they would be exciting, but now I think it's a little too exciting." she said with a shiver. CRASH! Came another sound of thunder. Sally jumped into Jack's chest.

"Oof! Well, Sally, you caught me a bit off guard there." Jack said. He put his arms around her. "You can sleep in here tonight. It's all right. I won't leave you, remember?"

Sally nodded, and closed her eyes. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was early morning when Sally woke up again. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. The storm had passed, and the sun had just begun to rise. Sally smiled, and looked towards Jack's side of the bed. He was gone, and his side was neatly made up. Sally began to panic. Was last night a dream? Sally immediately stood up and smoothed down her patchwork dress. She opened the door, and walked carefully downstairs.

"Jack?" Sally called. No answer. She sank down to the floor. "He's gone…Jack…my dearest Jack…"

"BREAKFAST!"

Sally jumped up in surprise. She stood up and ran into the kitchen. Jack had on a black apron, and was cooking up some eggs and bat wings, with cobweb toast. It smelled horribly delicious. Sally watched Jack work in the kitchen. It was almost magical; like he was dancing.

"Jack, you should let me do that." Sally insisted.

"I couldn't possibly." Jack said with a grin. Sally blinked her long eyelashes. Jack gathered everything onto a platter and set the table. He gestured to Sally. "I owe you this much."

"Jack! You don't owe me anything! It's me who owes you something. For saving my life!" Sally argued. Jack guided Sally into her chair. He took off his apron and hung it on a crooked nail.

"But I left you alone." Jack said with his eyes to the floor. He looked up at Sally. He took her hands in his. "I left you alone."

Sally's eyes began to water. No. She wouldn't cry anymore. From now on all she would ever do is smile. No more tears. Sally smiled.

"I forgive you." Sally said. Jack smiled and kissed her cheek. He stood up briskly.

"I cooked up a storm while you were asleep, so you better have room for everything!" Jack teased. Sally giggled. Everything was back to normal. Jack was dead again, and Sally was loved. She smiled, and began to eat. Jack took the seat next to her, and began reading an old newspaper. Sally noticed and stopped eating.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Sally asked. Then she remembered, and blushed a light pink. Jack laughed.

"I would, but I don't think I could stomach all this food." he joked. Sally laughed at the pun. Jack picked up a small glass of milk. He held it up to show her. "This is all I need." Jack sipped his milk. Sally smiled, finished eating, and began to clean up. Jack began to get up, but Sally insisted she would take care of the dishes. Jack sat back down and opened the paper again. It was from the day before his 'death.' Sally finished cleaning, and looked at the paper from behind Jack. He folded the newspaper neatly and stood up.

"Are you going to tell everyone?" Sally asked. Jack nodded.

"I suppose. I can't put it off any longer. They'll find my empty grave soon, anyways."

Jack turned to Sally, and put a hand to his chin. There was a strange look in his eye socket. "Hmm…"

"Jack?"

"Sally…I have an idea."

* * *

"Town meeting! Town meeting!" Sally's voice came over the loudspeaker. The mayor was driving her around Halloween Town. She had said it was urgent, but wouldn't disclose details. The mayor was too sad to object. They made their way back to the square, and Sally thanked the mayor. She ran inside the town hall just as the citizens began to arrive. People took their seats, and Sally walked up to the podium. She gripped the podium and began. "You are all probably wondering why I've called you here tonight."

The citizens nodded slowly. Sally took a deep breath. She began to tell the story of what happened the night Jack died. She started with Jack asking her to dance, and ended with his funeral. Everyone was silent until Sally finished. The citizens understood her story. Sally suddenly smiled. The citizens were baffled by it. "A wonderful thing happened last night." she said. She paused and closed her eyes. The citizens leaned forward to hear her words. Sally's eyes opened wide. "I dropped a beaker."

Her audience was puzzled. Sally continued. "However, the beaker did not break. Because someone caught it. That person is here with us right now."

The townspeople looked around at each other. What did this have to do with anything? A thump was heard. Everyone's faces turned to see what the noise could've been. The town hall had gone dark, and a cloud of smoke appeared onstage. Everyone stared in awe. Sally hid in a corner, trying to keep her excitement in. The smoke cleared. In the center of the stage was a long wooden casket. Jack's casket from his grave. Everyone gasped in shock. The casket lid opened up, and Jack Skellington rose up, and turned to face his captivated audience. He loved to make an entrance.

"Jack?" the mayor said slowly. Jack stepped out of his casket and bowed. The mayor's face turned to happy, and his face lit up in excitement. "Jack, you're back from the dead!"

The whole congregation stood up and yelled happily and sang:

_Jack's okay, and he's back okay  
__He's all right  
__Let's shout, make a fuss, scream it out  
__Wheee!  
__Jack is back now, everyone sing  
__In our town of Halloween…_

Jack waved and told everyone to take their seats. He then went to the podium and told his side of the story to Halloween Town. Sally smiled from over in the corner. Jack finished his story and the townspeople cheered again. Jack motioned for Sally to come join him. She walked over to him. Jack grabbed Sally around the waist, and dipped her.

"Marry me, Sally."

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that." Sally said with a giggle. "Yes, I'll marry you, Jack Skellington."

Jack smiled and kissed her. Everyone clapped and shouted, "Long live the Pumpkin King! Long live the Pumpkin Queen!"


End file.
